creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 October 2015
01:44 hej (troll) (megusta) 01:47 <СтарЦоллапсэ> Всем привет 01:50 ródy róseg 01:51 ródzielec 01:55 <СтарЦоллапсэ> я nie rusek 01:55 <СтарЦоллапсэ> я поляк 01:55 <СтарЦоллапсэ> .-. 02:03 łota hel ten czat schodzi coraz niżej... 02:12 jestukto? 02:13 boże w środku dnia jest mniej osób niż o 20 02:20 Jaki tu spokój... 02:21 Kuro! 02:21 Nowa! 02:21 Graj ze mną w lola ;w; 02:22 robie angielski :c 02:22 i w ogóle lekcje 02:22 ;-; 02:22 a twój kolega mnie nie lubi bo nie chcę grać z ludźmi 02:22 poza tym ostatnio zabiłam 12 razy i zginęłam tylko raz! 02:22 Najsu 02:22 A ja dzisiaj grałam z Kaszubem 02:23 I on afkował 02:23 A ja wbiłam pentę <3 02:23 xD 02:23 nigdy nie grałem w lola i nie będe chciał ;i 02:23 Nadal lepiej niż Kaszub xD 02:23 najgorsze jest to że postacie są za hajjss 02:23 nie tylko :v 02:23 takie pay to win 02:23 Cooo 02:23 Postacie za hajs x'DDD 02:24 Płaczę 02:24 xD 02:24 ? 02:24 No bo postacie nie są za "hajs" jak to określiłeś 02:24 Są za punkty wygranych 02:24 za hajs kupuje się te "punkty" 02:24 x'DDD 02:24 Co za brednie 02:24 a normalnie grając zdobędziesz je wolniej i mniej 02:24 s: 02:25 Punkty zwycięstwa się zdobywa za zwycięstwa 02:25 "brednie" 02:25 xD 02:25 >Nigdy nie grałem w lola 02:25 >Postacie są hajs 02:25 x'D 02:25 lel 02:25 Fakt, są postacie za RP, ale to się nie opłaca x'D 02:25 właśnie o to mi chodzi 02:25 Jak już to większość kupuje RP dla skórek, które nie dają wygranej x'D 02:26 Kuro, Kuro 02:26 A IP się bardzo szybko zdobywa 02:26 moi koledzy się uzależnili i wydali około gdzieś z 400 na grę ;x 02:26 Aktualnie mam ok. 10k IP 02:26 Chyba zaczynam lubić postacie takie, którymi walczy się z bliska 02:26 Nowa to chyba dobrze 02:26 tak ;w; 02:26 zamiast lola gram w dote i csa 02:27 hots > lol > smite > dota c: 02:27 dota była przed lolem i smitem 02:27 dota 2 była po lolu 02:27 i smicie 02:27 chyba 02:27 Chodziło mi, które jest lepsza c: 02:27 lepsze* 02:28 a co jest najlepsze twoim zdaniem? 02:28 IMO Hots. 02:28 dotę pokachałem ze względu na juking 02:29 i fizykę drzew 02:29 xD 02:29 Damn, mam większy bałan po imprezie niż przed 02:29 A były tylko 3 osoby + ja z Ozzem. 02:29 nic dziwnego 02:30 I muszę następnym razem mówić przed, żeby brali puszki zamiast butelek 02:31 ;-; 02:31 Z drugiej strony 02:31 Mam dobrą kawę 02:31 i naleśniki 02:31 Zbliża się gwiazdka a ja mam starą choinkę 02:31 Mogę zrobić nową choinkę z butelek 02:31 mogę do ciebie przyjść? 02:32 xD 02:32 Nowa możesz 02:32 Tak mocno studenckie podejście xd 02:32 Weź ze sobą odkurzacz c: 02:32 hmm 02:32 hej 02:32 nie mam odkurzacza ;_; 02:32 I pralkę 02:32 mama mi nie da 02:32 No to samochód 02:32 a pralka na mnie warczy 02:32 Muszę wziać pralkę od rodziców 02:32 weźcie kosiarkę 02:32 nie mam też samochodu ;_; 02:32 ródy 02:32 nawet nie mam prawka 02:32 co się dzieje ?! 02:32 ani 18 lat 02:33 Nowa to ukradnij prawko i samochód c: 02:33 Kuro, nie lubię jej, to pewnie druga Psychofanka :c 02:33 Ukradnę 50 letniemu mariuszowi xD 02:33 "Prawko poproszę" 02:33 no... operacje plastyczne... ta medycyna dzisiejsza... 02:34 E tam, dobry skill w make-up i będzie dobrze 02:34 xD 02:34 wszystko przez te hormony w mięsie nowa 02:35 Bądź jak Sosenka. 02:35 https://www.facebook.com/sosenka.official?fref=ts 02:35 no ok 02:35 arr 02:36 ;w; 02:36 taaak! ;w; 02:37 ? 02:37 k 02:37 Tylko se piciu zrobię i się wysikam 02:37 ;-; 02:40 ojezu 02:40 ale mi serduszko bije 02:40 a ja nawet kawy nie piłam 02:40 Kawa w Twoim wieku to zło 02:40 Lepsza zielona herbata 02:40 Najlepiej z wiśnią 02:41 ;-; 02:41 kawa to zło - co to za brednie xD 02:41 ale kawa jest taka dobra 02:41 kawa to miłość, kawa to życie 02:42 Mówię jako kawoholiczka 02:42 hihi 02:42 ehueh 02:42 Kawa w tym wieku nie jest dobra 02:42 no wiem 02:42 skąd wiesz 02:42 Aj tam, aj tam. 02:42 ale tak dobrze smakuje <3 02:42 może jest dla niej dobra? 02:42 może jest jedynym składnikiem trzymającym ją przy życiu 02:42 (przynajmiej jak u 75% ludzi)\ 02:42 Smak ma taki se 02:42 tlen jest powoli zabijającą trucizną 02:43 Nie, jeszcze ja trzymam ją przy życiu c: 02:43 <3 02:43 <3 02:43 łot? 02:43 02:43 Miłość 02:43 nołkoment 02:43 A tak na poważnie - w wieku gimnazjalnym kawa to zło. 02:43 why 02:43 Bo potem trzeba brać magnez garściami 02:43 lajf is brutal 02:43 :c 02:43 ale ja piję raz na tydzień 02:43 szlugi to zło 02:43 w gimbie 02:43 Ale masz na myśli picie kawy w jakiej ilości? 02:43 albo dwa 02:44 ucieleśnione 02:44 poniedziałek i czwartek 02:44 Ert 2-3 dziennie 02:44 rano 02:44 Jeżeli okazjonalnie - okej 02:44 jezu xD 02:44 Wtf 02:44 jak można tyle pić xd 02:44 Albo na przykład na jakiś egzamin ważny 02:44 Mi kawa wystarczy na dzień cały xD 02:44 Ja zaczęłam pić kawę w 2 gimnazjum codziennie 02:44 ;-; 02:44 Czasami 5 w ciągu dnia 02:44 D: 02:44 Ja bym pewnie pił hektolitry kawy ale mama zabrania :C 02:44 I teraz muszę brać magnez 02:45 Ert przegryw 02:45 mi po jednej, z 0.5 łyżeczki, zaczęło tak serce bić, że myślałam, że się uduszę 02:45 Teraz codziennie piję kawę, min 3 kubki dziennie 02:45 Ja jestem zawsze senny, a jak se ją wypiłem to się cały dzień bonz0 czułem 02:45 Ano to już przesada 02:46 We wcześniejszej w pracy piłam 6 02:46 ja zaczęłam pić kawe jak miałam 11 lat... 02:46 Bo mieliśmy automat kawy 02:46 Kawa za 80 gr 02:46 No nie pogardzę 02:46 A teraz automat z colą 02:46 ;-; 02:46 :< 02:46 w ogóle 02:46 wynegocjowałam puszkę kawy 02:47 i jestem dumna 02:47 puszkę? 02:47 no 02:47 całą taką 02:47 no 02:47 lel 02:47 z francji ^^ 02:47 Om nom nom 02:47 Mój znajomy jak u nas jest to zawsze mówi, że mamy dobrą kawę 02:47 I lubi ją u nas pić 02:47 hihi 02:47 jeju 02:47 I ostatnio się pyta skąd ją mamy 02:47 Pewnie droga 02:47 Eeee 02:47 11 zł z biedry c: 02:47 pewnie jeszcze do was przychodzi tylko po kawę? 02:47 xd 02:48 Nie, przyjeżdża pić do nas 02:48 I grać w diablo :D 02:48 ;_; 02:48 a, ok xd 02:48 Bog je Srbni #potwierdzone 02:48 Rycerz powiedział, że za 10 lat przyjedzie ze mną pić, ale sam nie da żadnego wkładu 02:48 pff 02:49 idź sobie 02:50 dobij chociaż do 1.5m 02:50 co? ;-; 02:50 Chodzi chyba o wzrost 02:51 a 02:51 ale ja mam 165 cm 02:51 lol 02:51 nadal więcej niż kaszub xd 02:51 Still better than Kaszub 02:51 xd 02:51 był dzisiaj rano 02:51 wczoraj też 02:51 razem z rico 02:51 Dasz listę zbrodniarzy wojennych o ile taka jest? 02:52 A ja mam 166 ;-; 02:52 ;-; 02:52 jest 02:52 nadal mniej niż Banan ;_; 02:52 1. Karu 02:52 2. Kaszub 02:52 3. Painto 02:52 4. Rycerz 02:52 4. Marchewka 02:52 to jest moja lista 02:52 4. Nowa 02:52 5. Pedator 02:52 co tam bredzisz? 02:52 xd 02:53 Jejku 02:53 mów głośniej bo nie słyszę cię corko z nieprawego łoża 02:53 co 02:53 co 02:53 OP to pedał 02:53 Kuro, a wiesz w ogóle jak Ped uroczo wygląda z tymi długimi włosami? ;w; 02:53 Coo 02:53 Skończ ćpać marihuanen 02:53 No 02:54 Ródy z Wakfu 02:54 widziałam jego zdjęcie xd 02:54 ^^ 02:54 takie w lustrze 02:54 mrr 02:54 przerzuty doodbytnicze widzę u ciebie od księdza z parafii 02:54 rzucałabym kamieniami <3 02:54 ródy ródy ródy 02:54 XD emon666 przestań 02:54 ródy 02:55 elooo 02:55 c: 02:55 o nie 02:55 Kuro 02:55 Robert Makłowicz patrzy się na mnie z lodówki 02:55 chciałem dać rycerzowi fakturę 02:55 ale go nie ma 02:55 daj mi 02:55 k 02:55 trzymaj 02:56 czy jestem zamknięty w słoiku? 02:56 krówa 02:58 :C 05:44 yo teraz tak powiem krótko mój bracie, nie srałem w gacie, chociaż poddać się zamierzałem, nie stety nie przerwałem, tworzę od nowa ten tekst gdyż już zapomniałem co na myśli miałem 05:44 #yo 05:44 lelel 05:45 o/ fear 05:46 hey 05:46 moje wy przestraszone dzieciaczki Xd 05:46 kc cie 05:46 ech 05:47 nie ma kuro na lolu 05:47 Nos, też masz tak że wiesz co chcesz napisać ale coś cie blokuje? 05:47 O_O 05:47 LOL 05:47 O_O 05:47 Kuro 05:47 pw 05:47 tej lasencji nie ma na lolu?! 05:47 nom 05:47 kuro pw 05:47 Kuro 05:47 NOW! 05:47 Grałam w Soul Calibura x'D 05:47 Jaka ta sprawa była 05:47 Że ten dyskutowywanie 05:47 Kuro pw widzisz? 05:48 Ert 05:50 . 05:51 No ej kuro 05:51 ? 05:51 No ej co 05:51 mothaf00kaz 05:52 XD emon666 ogar. 05:52 Już raz wyleciałaś 05:52 Nie mam humoru na Twoje głupie zachowanie. 05:52 Ponieważ czo z tym dyskusjem 05:52 Bo ten, jakaś dyskusja miała być 05:52 Ważna 05:52 Adam se poszedł 05:52 Gardena nie złapałam 05:52 Nosz kurdebele 05:52 Aracza też 05:53 a o czo wam chodzi? 05:53 Kuro 05:53 Ale o czym to ma być 05:53 mam kontakt z Araczem 05:53 jakasz szprawa? 05:53 Adminowe sprawy, nie interesuj się 05:53 szpkoczko 05:53 omawiajcie je na pw błagam 05:53 A czy omawiamy tutaj? 05:54 nwm 05:54 może chcecie 05:54 może nie 05:54 możecie zacząć 05:54 * Kyurone zaczyna i za chwilę kończy 05:54 nie mieszam się :* 05:54 No, to tyle 05:55 k 05:57 jak minął łikend wszystkim? 05:57 normalnie 05:57 http://screenshot.sh/m7xOVeK7x6918 05:57 Kaszub >.> 05:57 co? 05:57 Jutro pszyrka 05:58 Mógłbyś się pouczyć. 05:58 xD 05:58 ;v 05:58 jutro fizyka 05:58 i nie 05:58 Nie chce mi się <3 05:58 Lepiej grać w lola, co? 05:58 tag 05:58 bo mam supi suppa xd 05:58 Ciekawe, jakiego. 05:58 ta co gra Braumem 05:59 i zmuszała do najlepszego grania bo niby skórka ;d 06:00 xD 06:00 :* 06:01 kaszub zły człowieku 06:01 >:C 06:03 Hi~ 06:04 o/ 06:04 o/ rei 06:04 test est 06:04 działa 06:04 o/ 06:04 okude 06:04 Rei 06:04 cześć 06:04 yaoistko jedna 06:05 No hej ;w; Matko, dawno mnie nie było 06:05 a prawda, prawda 06:05 dziwny 06:06 Ała, przytrzasnęłam sobie palca drzwiami >.< 06:06 (y) 06:06 Real talent~ 06:06 Rei 06:06 yaoi yaoi 06:06 Dobrze ci tak #Ooooo 06:06 :C 06:06 Idę se chyba 06:06 ni 06:06 zoston 06:06 Ert 06:06 plosem 06:06 ja...ja 06:06 O, elo Rei~ (ezt) 06:06 No k 06:06 * XDemon666 guaska Noska 06:07 ^^ 06:07 Szczelam na ciebie focha! 06:07 (ezt) 06:07 lubię pociągi 2015 10 11